Sazerenzi Jacovi
Notice:the page and all of its content is one Freeman23's works, He orginally wrote this article on another wiki but is copying from there to here so that others can enjoy the work. This is one of my favorite works i made i hope you enjoy it. The Story Begins "Your world is my world, my future is your future, and your hope is my hope, we die today." Few demigods in history have made the same impact and were forgotten more than Sazerenzi Jacovi, the legendary hero, of Atlantis who led over 30,000 soldiers to victory against the Leumarians and their 4 millions soldiers. The battle fought would determine the civilization that would rise again to unify the world. "I was born in the Fifth Era of the world, to the gods and mortals of this world and this would reference 42 years prior to the fall of Atlantis and Leumaria. My father, the Omega, used me as a tool to save the world as we knew it. Leumaria the land he had once protected was now ruled by an immortal tyrant who encouraged his people to break every code of morality and honor we had once stood for. His honor his ideals nevermore utter in reverence but sapped with the blood of millions of innocents both civilian and non. '' ''It was in those days that the lesser gods fought beside man in battle, it was in those days when we were mighty and we stood for the moral and honoring ethics of life. It was in those days war was essential to the protection of a way of life and a way to live. '' ''On the day i was born, a tyrant was enthroned in the Astalis of Leumaria. I was snatched up by the my father and reborn in Atlantis to their Queen who had previously had given birth to a dead child. It was then believed that i was the surving of the twin. I grew strong and steady and marched my men to many victories against the rogue monsters of the day. '' ''I stood proud with my men and always reminded our people that is was not by a mere man who saved a nation but by men of good morals who were willingly to lay down their lives for their children, their wives, and for their Emperor. We marched to many victories and many defeats. '' ''Let us remember it is not only the victories that make men mighty but also the defeats for in those defeats men learn from their mistakes and their losses. '' ''But then, upon by 17th birthday our oracles foretold a battle which the fate of the world and mankind will be tested. A battle which will determine the fate of mankind forever. Atlantis and Leumaria shall both fall but only one will arise again and on that day it rises it will unify the world either in by the path of Zenos or by the path Beatus. '' ''As we assembled ourselves to the plains of Meggido we felt that in the wake of the destruction to come we would be fighting for a cause so glorious and so good that we knew that if we died today that we would be remembered for all time. '' ''Our men were of 300 legions and our enemies of 4000 legions. We looked upon their weapons of war their mighty transports and their incredible arsenal of might capable of laying to siege even to the gates of Zenos. We knew now with our army and our technology that we would not survive the battle and my men felt in their hearts an overwhelming sense of dread. I knew i had to rally them, and i shouted with a battle cry that when they had heard my words. ""Men, today is the day we make a stand against tyranny and all it stands to achieve. Today we bring the evil of evils to its knees and we shout in the wake of glory and honor a new path for mankind to walk in free of the evil ones lies and pleasures. Today is the day we fight to change the face of the mortal and immortal legacies both past, present, and future. Today we acknowledge that mankind is ready to defy the evil's yoke of burden and tear from their hands the whips of enslavement to the will of the one from beneath the fires of hell itself and beyond. Today! Your world is my world! My future is your future! And your hope is my hope! We die today, So all creation may thrive free from evil's reign! Who is ready to take hell to the enemy!?!"" '' ''I swear to heaven the very earth shook with a battle cry similar to ours and it was as if the heavens had been opened and both heaven and earth had united to support us and to make sure we would put and end to the tyrant of Leumaria and all he stood for. That on this day Zenos would suffer his greatest defeat ensuring a new mankind that would follow not in the shadow of Zenos but walk in the light Beatus. '' ''Sure enough gods in numbers of thousands swarmed to support us and in those last few moments as we charged forward to the defining point in history that lets the world live to this day I told myself that i would again see my father and know him face to face. '' ''The clash of man, monster, machine, and gods released a form of battle field gore of the likes that neither mortal nor immortal wishes to recall. Gods of War who fought the enemy alongside mortals would weep alongside the survivors in the wake of the battle for there are things that neither man nor god should ever have to witness. But on that day we held the line and we drew strength from earth and sky which were on our side. The dead were raised to fight again on both sides and monster would reform where they stood. Seeing that we would never when less the tyrant was taken down I lept from aerial chariot and came down upon the villain's shield bearers. Gloating in the wake of battle which he knew would never end in our favor he swung at me with his broadsword of Stygian Iron and i swung with Tartarian blade blocking his blow. The strength of his blow was stunning and he knocks my short blade from my hands. As he whirled his mace in his left i brought my shield up up to block it. As it wedged in my shield i let it go knowing the added weight would throw him off balance for the mace is an awkward weapon. Grabbing my twin short swords i was upon him and I slashed off the chain of his mace forcing him to use just his broadsword. '' ''With a hard kick, he sent me flying off him. I crashed to the ground and rolled back up onto my feet. He was very tall and the weight of his sword and his strength gave in an incredible advantage for leverage. As i blocked and parried he was laid on the offensive continually striking me and weakening my swords in the process. I had but one option left and with my remaining sword i struck hard at his lower left leg which lacked as much armour as did his upper torso. I heard his cry of anger and rage as i could hear the sickening sound of his femur shattering. He stumbled off his leg and with signifgant strength he swung hard with his broadsword, my sword which had already been close to breaking shattered with several pieces being flug into my chest. As i screamed in pain he took me by my neck and by my right leg and bending his right knee which was rapidly recovering from the blow i laid upon it, he broke my spine. '' ''The pain was great but with the strength of my arms unbroken I pulled out my dagger and stabbed him in the stomach. His cry was one of absoulete hatred. As he dropped me i despertately tried to grab the tip of a spear which had been broken but he had had enough of me i heard 7 cracks of his firearm as the shots pierced my heart, lungs, stomach, liver, and shattering a couple of ribs. With very little feeling left in my body i felt the weight of his boot upon my head and his words as cold as the enviorment of the high heavens. Then everything went black. '' ''Next thing i knew i was standing before my father, the Omega in the highest of heavens. He looked upon me as if i had done everything i could and yet had still lost. I told him with what words i had that simply being the son or daughter of a god or goddess with otu an inheritance of their abilites made us little different from the men. We has the children of gods and goddess shouldn't have to be hero's without support of their parents. '' ''My father touched by my words told me that what i have said will be done to all demigods forevermore but because i ahd died before the tyrant had the next world will not be entirely untouched by evil. But, Atlantis will still be there to rise and unify and in time a battle similar to this will be fought and then it will not be the tyrant but Zenos himself. It will be upon that day all immortals of evil and immortals of good will fight once again side by side by men to end the very last battle of the ages. It will also be the end of all monsters no longer shall mankind fear them. '' ''I asked him for the power of the Omega and the rights of his children and a chance to end the tyrant before he destroys atlantis before its time. I was granted this wish. '' ''I awoke to the sound of Leumarian seige guns firing into the crowds of both enenmies and allies alike. The tyrant himself his arms held so high above his head as he watched his troops annialate the last couple thousands of my men and allies. It was if he was immersing himself in his twisted glory of slaughter. I shouted in his direction: '' ''""Come, and let us put an end to this once and for all!"" Surprised for a moment but then undiscouraged he charged at me with his broadsword as if to decapitate me . I stood my ground and as he swung what would be the killing blow, i felt a surge of power greater than any i had ever felt before his sword before even touching my neck exploded violently in his hands. Grasping an empty hilt he swung with a punch. I heard the cracking of many bones but they were not mine this time. His armored hand had crushed in on his hand as he had swung at me. Grabbing him by his shoulder i myself punched with all my strength at his chestplate. His armour and him shattered. As his pieces though began to reform i realized that he would not die unless destroyed so finely that he could never regenerate. With no hestiation i grabbed his nearly reformed body and looked into his eyes which although filled with hate, rage, now also with fear. Summoning all of the power that i could feel which seemed to be a never ending flood of power i called upon it to destroy both myself and the tyrant. '' ''My last seconds in this life were filled with the telepathic voice of my father whispering these words to me, "My son, I am eternally proud to call you my own.""" ~ A soldier who had survived that battle later commented on what he saw. ''"It was as if the very air had been turned light. All our enemies were blinded by it seemed but we could see perfectly what was happening. The Tyrant was completely destroyed so that nothing was left of him, only a memory. His forces, man, machine, and monster vaporised in the intense light their very essensces being rearranged and it was as if we were witnessing an event that would has Sazerenzi Jacovi had said change history. '' ''When i could no longer see Sazerenzi any longer the light faded. At first I thought the sun was gone because the land was so dark. But then i realized that the land was now painted in permanet shadow from the brightness of the light. I struggled to my feet wishing to have some form of way to treat the men dying around my feet. I may have been a son of apollo but i was no doctor, then as if suddenly the knowledge seemed to exist in my brain and beside me was medical packs that i could use to treat the falllen. Other comrads realized their own abilities as well. It was if we had truly become users of the same abilities our parents possesed. '' Thank the gods for Sazerenzi Jacovi, for now we have a chance at ending evil's reign. We are hero's, hero's fighting for an age without evil, may we never turn from our destiny. " The Return Nearly 4050 years later Sazerenzi Jacovi awoke in the underworld for the first time. For millienea his soul had slowly regenerated enough to actually be able to now enter the Underworld. As he walked into the hall of of the judges he stood to hear his their judging of his life. To his horror and to the judges his history was not in their records. This had never happened in the history of the underworld. The uproar caused the fates, the furie, and hades himself to go into a frenzy trying to find his records as it is impossible to not have records of a man's life unless he didn't exist yet because he had a soul he had to have existed. In the Eygption underworld this was similar as well, except no records no heart no nothing. All underworld's of all cultures were in a frenzy. The only solution left was to eject him from the underworld and allow him to live as he was. Given a set of clothes of age he would live in and some cash he was sent up to the surface of the world arriving out of the orpheas gate in New York City. He had a chance to start a new life. At first he was without any idea if he was what he remebered. then he felt the same surge of power, he had experienced before. With a smile as he turned to the Ferrari that had just appeared before him he smiled and slipped on his black sun glasses. ''"Now i walk among the world i died trying to preserve. For better or for worse i am here to experience this world and this life, so lets ride into the night, and discover a new day dawning." '' Category:Freeman23 Category:Characters